Usuario Blog:Lance deLerna/Juegos RPG de Horror
Introducción Nota importante: Copiaré y pegaré este blog en la nueva cuenta puesto que obviamente no podré continuarlo en la anterior. Dicho eso, prosigamos. ---- ¡Saludos! Este es uno de los pocos blogs que se me verá hacer respecto de temas como videojuegos, anime o contenido que los usuarios de internet descargamos pirata día a día. En este caso, haré una revisión general de todos los juegos hechos con la plataforma RPG Maker y sus variantes (Wolf RPG Editor, RPG Maker VX Ace, RPG Maker 2000, etcétera) que he podido disfrutar, de aquellos que recomiendo ampliamente, y aquellos que dejaré a criterio del lector. Las revisiones incluirán una pequeña ficha para que el lector conozca más sobre estos juegos. Quiero dejar en claro que la mayoría de juegos aquí mencionados fueron sacados del blog recopilador Indie Horror RPG Games Blogspot, desde ya se hace honor a traductores como Tsubasa, vgperson y Madotsuki. Pronto experimentaré una mayor cantidad de juegos en inglés, antes de que su traducción sea sacada. También quiero que sepan que no he completado en su totalidad todos estos juegos, pero lo dejaré en claro a medida que hago la revisión. No haré una crítica completa a aquellos que no haya terminado. También hay algunos mencionados que dejaré sin una crítica, ya que los he experimentado poco o nada. Espero que mis humildes opiniones sean de su agrado. Y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. Post-Data, 13/12/2017: Luego de esta actualización, he decidido que no jugaré Yume Nikki. Las razones son las siguientes: he probado unos cuarenta minutos de juego de Yume Nikki y se me hizo muy pesado, demasiado para continuarlo, es demasiado monótono. Sí, sé que podría ver gameplays e igualmente hacer la crítica, pero no creo que sea lo mismo a experimentarlo. Post-Data, 16/12/2017: He decidido no darle una crítica a The God of Crawling Eyes, a pesar de que lo he terminado, porque me parece que no se lo merece ni es necesario. Por lo tanto, ya se puede averiguar qué tan bueno me pareció el juego. La experiencia es corta, por lo que si no quieres jugarlo tú mismo, busca gameplays en YouTube. También añado que tenía pensado jugar Majo no Ie, pero no estoy seguro de darle una crítica, por lo que lo decidiré una vez terminado el juego. Tampoco jugaré A Vague Story, ya que las mecánicas de juego son complejas y lo dejaré para el final, o simplemente lo haré a un lado; espero sepan comprender mi pereza respecto a lo complejo. Post-Data, 24/12/2017: No daré una crítica a Do you Remember my Lullaby? ya que no es un juego, es una animación basada en el engine de RPG Maker. Juegos que he jugado *'Corpse Party If' *'Mad Father' *'Misao' *'Paranormal Syndrome 2' *'Sukkutte' *'Townlore' *'Underworld Capital Incident' *'Mogeko Castle' *'Blood Soup' *'Yanderella' *'Ao Oni' *'Ao Oni 1.1' *'Monochrome' *'Red Trees' *'You, Me and Empty Words' *'Afterlife: The Second Dimension' Juegos que recomiendo *'Toraware no Shoujo' *'Paranormal Syndrome' *'It Moves' *'Ningyo Heart' *'Ib' *'Monsters' *'The Gray Garden' *'Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea' *'Delete?' *'Utopia' Juegos que jugaré próximamente *'Listen' *'Re;member' *'To the Moon' *'Corpse Party' *'Forest of Drizzling Rain' *'Mermaid Swamp' *'Nira Oni' Revisiones Estas revisiones irán completamente en orden, según he puesto los juegos en la lista anterior. Juegos que he jugado Corpse Party If center|342px *'Desarrollador:' AMISOGUMI *'Fecha de publicación:' Febrero de 2011 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Madotsuki Uno de los juegos de la lista que sí he terminado. Poco tengo qué decir acerca de la trama de Corpse Party If; plantea la continuación de uno de los finales alternativos del juego original, donde sobrevive uno de los protagonistas, y la historia de su vuelta por el colegio maldito donde había pasado una experiencia traumática con sus compañeros. Decir algo más haría que pecara de spoiler, y además, el desarrollo no es lo suficientemente envolvente para hacer que recuerde los detalles con relativa precisión. La ambientación y el diseño de personajes no son precarios, pero la recurrencia al cliché de los fantasmas, espíritus que poseen objetos, rituales y satanismo barato (venga, de la misma forma que el juego original) hacen que no valga la pena tener las expectativas altas por un proyecto como Corpse Party If. Mad Father center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Sen *'Fecha de publicación:' 2012 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' Wolf RPG Editor *'Traductor:' Madotsuki Uno de los juegos de la lista que sí he terminado. Creo que Mad Father es constantemente sobrevalorado por la comunidad que disfruta de los RPG de horror, ya que, aunque la personalización detallada de los elementos y de los personajes característica del Wolf RPG Editor hace que la ambientación y los monstruos se vean excelentes, la premisa de la historia es básica, bien desarrollada, pero básica. Los personajes no consiguen engancharte en ningún grado posible. Para finalizar, una historia que originalmente podría tener toques más oscuros relacionados a la magia oscura, la nigromancia y los rituales acabó siendo una trágica historia sobre una familia evidentemente disfuncional y un fantasma. Vaya vaya. Misao center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Sen *'Fecha de publicación:' 26 de mayo de 2011 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' Wolf RPG Editor *'Traductor:' Madotsuki Un juego que sí he terminado. Si el proyecto de Mad Father fue ambicioso, y logró un merecido 7/10, Misao fue exactamente lo contrario; un proyecto que Sen habrá hecho en sus ratos libres con el propósito de mantener cierta relevancia en la comunidad de los RPG, con una historia que peca de ser absurdamente típica, con la mínima diferencia en la ambientación, la cual tampoco está bien lograda. Misao es la expresión más pura de cómo la calidad de un desarrollador puede ser botada en tres horas de juego donde los elementos "terroríficos" se vuelven repetitivos, posiblemente copiados de otros tantos RPG del mismo género. Viniendo de Sen, Misao es penoso. Paranormal Syndrome 2 center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Season of Twilight *'Fecha de publicación:' 2015 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Fay Actualmente, no he terminado este juego. Paranormal Syndrome 2 no es un mal juego en absoluto, es más, lo recomiendo para aquellos que hayan tenido el placer de disfrutar el primero para corroborar que la historia puede tener una tonalidad diferente al cambiar la jugabilidad; sin embargo, es ese mismo cambio lo que lo vuelve tan agrio de jugar para los que disfrutamos la primera entrega a pleno, donde los elementos terroríficos pueden ser perseguidos, porque tu personaje se encuentra armado y posibilitado de combatir. La jugabilidad de Paranormal Syndrome 2 no está mal, pero transforma mucha de la esencia amenazante que transmitía el acoso espiritual del primer juego en uno que mezcla el horror con la acción, al estilo de Dead Space en dos dimensiones. Sukkutte center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Kona Kona Kona Kona Kona *'Fecha de publicación:' ??? *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' Wolf RPG Editor *'Traductor:' Shirogane Fandub Actualmente, no he terminado este juego. Otro ejemplo de la pobreza de ideas que las creepypastas de este y otros tantos sitios transmiten: Sukkutte es la representación de la copia de la copia de una película de terror estadounidense, en versión japonesa, con jugabilidad básica, objetivos básicos y un desarrollo de historia aún más básico. Sukkutte podría encontrarse por encima de la media, pero no lo está, sino que está rozando el valor de todo lo cliché que una historia de fantasmas japonesa puede tener, e incluso más abajo. Townlore center|342px *'Desarrollador:' GreyInvidia *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Maca Actualmente, he terminado este juego. Townlore, sin lugar a dudas, es un caso curioso de un juego orientado a hacer que el jugador sienta desconcierto y dudas en lugar de terror en su estado puro; dejando a un lado la trama del juego, la cual es prácticamente nula, la cuidadosa programación de Townlore hace que la suerte y la rapidez jueguen un papel fundamental a la hora que el jugador se encuentre expectante ante lo que pueda suceder. Creo que el principal fallo de Townlore es el simple hecho de no tener una historia definida, que sólo se puedan obtener teorías a partir de frases sueltas, o de su secuela, Townlore 2. Todo el esfuerzo de fabricar un ambiente tétrico, sólo visto cuando se comprenden las mecánicas del juego, es desechado debido a que, al ser carente de un hilo argumental, técnicamente los elementos terroríficos "aparecen porque sí". Underworld Capital Incident center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Rinne-dou *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX *'Traductor:' Eris-chan No he terminado este juego aún. La premisa de Underworld Capital Incident es ciertamente una modificación de las premisas clásicas de los juegos de fantasmas japoneses; una especie de ejército con segadores encargados de llevar las almas de los muertos al limbo debe encargarse de aquellas que se rehúsen a descansar en paz. Un grupo reducido de estos segadores se adentrará en un colegio, donde una de estas almas se encuentra renuente a seguirlos, e intentará impedirlo por cualquier medio. El planteamiento es muy parecido al de Paranormal Syndrome 2, ya que nos sitúa en la piel de un protagonista activo, que busca resolver el caso de los fantasmas en base a la pelea, no a los escapes y trucos para engañar a sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, estuvo mejor aplicado, y aunque se encuentra carente del estilo emblemático de los espíritus de Paranormal Syndrome, no se queda atrás. Mogeko Castle center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Tsumin Ya he terminado este juego. Bueno, debo admitir que es uno de los más ambiciosos, grandes y mejor trabajados proyectos de Okegom, su jugabilidad es fantástica, el diseño de sus escenarios también, y su historia es bastante decente. Sin embargo, el punto donde flaquea es el diseño de sus personajes, tanto en personalidad como en apariencia, dando protagonismo a personajes como Yonaka o Nega-Mogeko, los cuales son totalmente pobres. Desde un punto de vista lo más objetivo y analítico posible, Mogeko Castle falla en poco o nada; pero en general, al ver lo que has jugado, y mientras lo estás jugando, sientes poco cariño por la historia o por lo que va a suceder. Blood Soup center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Mafer *'Fecha de publicación:' 2015 *'Original:' Español *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' ??? Ya he terminado este juego. Definitivamente, Blood Soup es uno de esos juegos que se le ofrece a una completa fangirl de los animes con chicos del estilo princeso, supuestamente idealizados para las chicas, con problemas mentales, pero enamorados, y qué sé yo. Un harem yandere invertido. La idea es pobre, está mal ejecutada, con personajes que rozan lo ridículo, y definitivamente, no se lo recomiendo a ninguna persona que guste de probar juegos de calidad. Yanderella center|342px *'Desarrollador:' CHARON *'Fecha de publicación:' 2013 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Eris-chan Ya he terminado este juego. En caso de Yanderella, por su premisa asociada al pasado del protagonista y su amistad con ambas chicas, la cual fue repentinamente desvanecida, tenía algo de expectativas sobre la trama. Tenía bastante claro que el diseño de personajes y el desarrollo iba a ser corto, pero no me importó demasiado. Yanderella no me decepcionó tanto como uno podría creer; sí, el crecimiento de la personalidad desquiciada de las protagonistas fue absurdo y repentino, pero las decisiones que modificaban la ruta eran ambiguas, y todo podía suceder. Por otra parte, no fue simplemente un "el chico le está prestando algo de atención a una chica, yo tendré que volverme jodidamente loca", sino que se profundizan un poco más las relaciones basándose en la experiencia y el pasado del protagonista. Ao Oni center|342px *'Desarrollador:' noprops *'Fecha de publicación:' 2008 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker XP *'Traductor:' Kimii Aksakska Sin lugar a dudas, es considerado un juego de culto para los que frecuentan la comunidad de los RPGs de horror; sin embargo, no lo entiendo en lo absoluto. Salvo el propio enemigo del juego, Ao Oni, la historia no tiene ningún encanto y recomiendo mucho más ciertos fangames, como Nira Oni, el cual también jugaré. El misterio que rodea el escenario de juego y al Oni es bueno, lo entiendo, pero también es repetitivo. Ao Oni no tiene nada de especial, o al menos, a mis ojos. Ao Oni 1.1 center|342px *'Desarrollador:' noprops *'Fecha de publicación:' 2008 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker XP *'Traductor:' Alex8cr Poco hay qué decir sobre el desarrollo de Ao Oni 1.1. Realmente la historia no tiene nada de emocionante, al igual que la versión final, e incluso es una experiencia de juego peor debido a que múltiples elementos originales del juego final (como los numerosos Oni dentro de la casa y el sistema aleatorio de aparición) no están presentes. Los puzzles también son más simples. Es un prototipo de un juego que de por sí, no es la gran cosa, y eso es todo. Monochrome center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Okami Amaterasu *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' Brasileño *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Jack de Cheshire Creo que la creadora de este juego pretendía una historia más desarrollada cuando inició el proyecto, y es cierto que no es mala, pero se siente incompleta, como si hubiera faltado algún punto crucial en el argumento, y el final es tan dudoso que ni siquiera permite "suponer". Sin embargo, si te gustan los puzzles, será un juego divertido, aunque son relativamente sencillos. Y el diseño y arte únicos que se utilizaron para el VX Ace son preciosos. Red Trees center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Caramel *'Fecha de publicación:' 2017 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Eris-chan Red Trees es un juego que recomiendo por muchos aspectos. Tanto por su precioso arte estilo Pokemon, cuyos colores son extraños pero sin llegar a ser incómodos para la vista; la serie de recados que hay que realizar a lo largo del juego es larga, pero simple, y no se vuelve tediosa con el paso del tiempo; su humor es sorpresivamente ácido, cosa que demuestran todos los habitantes del pueblo, algo inesperado por parte de un juego con esta pinta. No lo coloco en Juegos recomendados porque, a pesar de todos sus buenos aspectos, sigue siendo un proyecto simple, divertido, pero simple, y cuya conclusión no acaba de agradarme. Sin embargo, invito a que Red Trees sea jugado y aseguro que cualquiera puede disfrutarlo. You, Me and Empty Words center|342px *'Desarrollador:' CHARON *'Fecha de publicación:' 2013 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Cat Sin duda, no es una mala historia con cierto nivel de polémica y tristeza, pero roza lo cliché y elementos ya vistos en historias de este tipo anteriormente. Hablar mucho sobre el juego, que es más una novela visual, haría que pecara de spoiler, por lo que solamente diré que no es una mala novela, pero tampoco es la gran cosa. Afterlife: The Second Dimension center|342px *'Desarrollador:' SoulArt Studio *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Eris-chan Absurda. Es la única forma de describir la fórmula de la historia utilizada en Afterlife. Una vez que se decide crear una historia con una trama que combina la magia, elementos sobrenaturales y ciencia, ha de ser muy bien explicada y detallada para que todo encaje coherentemente. O al menos, que tenga sentido. SoulArt Studio no consiguió formar una buena mezcla entre ambos conceptos, y aunque el hilo argumental no está mal, la "revelación final", el trasfondo de toda la historia, es un desastre. Y todo lo anterior por no mencionar el desfase de revelaciones y caos que sucede al final del juego, siguiendo el mismo camino que Mogeko Castle, pero peor empleado. Sin embargo, he de aplaudir el título por su jugabilidad y la forma de hacer innecesarios los screamers y ambientes 100% terroríficos para poner tenso al jugador; también está muy trabajado el arte y diseño de los personajes del juego. Teniendo en cuenta los aspectos técnicos, Afterlife consigue recuperar una parte de los montones de puntos que pierde por su historia. Mi conclusión sobre este juego es que es un 5.5/10. La experiencia de juego no es desagradable, y se siente como una obra original, pero la historia es un completo desastre. Juegos recomendados Quiero dejar en claro que todos los juegos de esta lista han sido terminados, con excepción de Ningyo Heart. Toraware no Shoujo center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Demon Games *'Fecha de publicación:' 2015 *'Original:' Italiano *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Fay Toraware no Shoujo presenta un tema poco usual en el ámbito de los RPG de terror, que es el miedo hacia un ente que no es sobrenatural ni fantástico, pero es terriblemente más poderoso que tú, y sobre todo: es tu familia. La pedofilia es un tema recurrente, al igual que la esclavización, y cuando se aplica en una niña que no debe llegar a los diez años, la emoción por la trama aumenta. En cuanto al diseño de personajes, poco tengo para decir: la protagonista carece completamente de personalidad, pero su diseño me encanta, y el padre o enemigo es bastante pobre en ambos aspectos. Sin embargo, esto es compensado por todo lo bueno que el juego tiene para ofrecer. Aunque sea de corta duración, es muy recomendado. Paranormal Syndrome center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Season of Twilight *'Fecha de publicación:' 2011 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Fay Paranormal Syndrome es un juego sobre el que no presentaré quejas, tanto porque su larga duración me obligaría a buscarlas en casos específicos, como las pocas razones que tengo para darlas en general. Aunque su comienzo fue flojo, y me habría hecho renunciar al primer momento de juego dada la historia del primer caso, logré engancharme a partir del segundo caso y completar el juego. El diseño de personajes y la relevancia de todos ellos es sublime; el trasfondo de la historia y las cosas que vas descubriendo a medida que avanzas está muy bien; los casos paranormales, excluyendo al primero, están excelentemente ideados y son creativos. Su jugabilidad nos pone en tensión permanente, ya que funciona del mismo modo que muchos juegos de terror actuales, en dos dimensiones: no sabes cuándo podrás encontrarte con los entes que te persiguen, ni cuándo pararán de buscarte, y a menos que tengas una ruta de escape asegurada, estás perdido. It Moves center|342px *'Desarrollador:' SnowOwl *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' Estadounidense *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Jack de Cheshire Me molesta el poco empeño del desarrollador por buscarle una trama real a las pesadillas del protagonista y a sus alucinaciones nocturnas, además del nulo esfuerzo por construir personajes convincentes. Creo que el atractivo de It Moves viene por lo inseguro que te sientes recorriendo las pesadillas del protagonista, dado que en ningún momento aparecen enemigos, sino sustos relacionados al ambiente; y ese también es un punto fuerte: el apartado gráfico, similar a mi querida novela Saya no Uta, el cual te provoca una sensación de incomodidad y también de fascinación al recorrer el mapeado. Es un juego al que le hace falta trabajo en la historia, pero si lo que buscas es la propia experiencia de tensión, es muy recomendable. Ningyo Heart center|342px *'Desarrollador:' mightydarkchocolate *'Fecha de publicación:' 2013 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker XP *'Traductor:' Shirouda Por lo que sé, el concepto de los enemigos, la situación y el escenario son muy similares a Shuutai Headless, el cual aún no he jugado, pero al desconocer la fecha de publicación de este último, no puedo deducir cuál está basado en cuál. He dejado en hiatus mi progreso en Ningyo Heart hace tiempo, pero lo que veía me estaba encantando, tanto la escenografía como el diseño de enemigos, y la historia, de la cual conozco poco o nada. La existencia de un enemigo mayor que acecha más allá de un simple "te persigo y te pierdo" es un elemento que debería ser más recurrente en los RPG. Cuando termine el juego y ate todos los cabos sueltos que me quedan, podré hacer una review más adecuada de Ningyo Heart. Ib center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Kouri *'Fecha de publicación:' 2012 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Mystic Oriental Ib es un juego recomendable por su apartado visual, la personalidad fuerte de los personajes (con excepción de la propia Ib, la protagonista del juego) y el funcionamiento de los ataques enemigos y screamers. La conclusión de su historia es pobre, y no encuentro la maravilla que muchos fans de los RPG tienen por este juego; sin embargo, desde una revisión general, Ib es un título recomendable por casi todo, si es que buscas una experiencia de juego media, de un 7/10. Monsters center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Atlas Atrium *'Fecha de publicación:' 2015 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Jack de Cheshire Monsters es, sencillamente, mi título preferido hasta ahora en los RPG de horror. Aunque el diseño de escenarios sea terriblemente básico, ya que se nota que no ha habido modificación en los valores predeterminados del RPG VX Ace, y muchos de los elementos son los que vienen predeterminados con el engine, esto no es tan molesto como podría parecer. Lo que hace a Monsters un juego fantástico es la historia que abarca, lo que nos hace ver a los humanos en general como seres que son agresivos con ellos mismos y con todo lo que no nos parece normal. Los traumas de la protagonista femenina son un complemento perfecto para todo lo que sucede durante el progreso de la historia. El terror que se percibe en Monsters es similar al de Toraware no Shoujo: un terror que se basa en el miedo a alguien que debería resultar familiar para ti, condimentado con la ambientación tétrica, y la completa inutilidad de alguien a quien debes proteger. La conclusión de Monsters es que podría ser un OVA de anime o una novela ligera transformado en videojuego, sin una moraleja clara, pero que nos hace sentir horribles con nosotros mismos y con el trato hacia los demás. The Gray Garden center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner *'Fecha de publicación:' 2012 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Tsumin The Gray Garden es, fácilmente, parte de mis dos obras preferidas de Okegom. Su historia sigue una premisa similar, o al menos es similar en cuanto a los elementos utilizados, a Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, un juego también suyo; si buscas algo qué comparar entre ambos, sería el diseño de personajes y el conflicto desarrollado. Sin embargo, lo que hace único a The Gray Garden son sus personajes inolvidables, ciertamente mejor utilizados que los de Wadanohara. Por lo demás, los escenarios utilizados son igual de extensos que en todas las obras de Okegom, e igual de fascinantes en cuanto a su concepto. Sin embargo, no son la gran cosa. Okegom sigue sin desarrollar el sistema de combate, que es ridículamente fácil, y puede que esto sea para que el centro del juego no sea el combate sino la historia, pero se siente casi como un insulto para el jugador de RPGs. La historia es básica, y esperaría más de una precuela, la cual promete más, en vez de esta. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Okegom/Deep-Sea Prisoner *'Fecha de publicación:' 2013 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker 2000 *'Traductor:' Tsumin Wadanohara es mi obra favorita, en cuestión de videojuegos, hasta el momento, de Okegom. Mejoró muchos de los aspectos donde The Gray Garden fallaba, tales como la simplicidad de la historia, a la vez que recicló muchos de los elementos utilizados allí, como el diseño de personajes, que sigue el mismo estilo, y... el mismo sistema de combate simple y fácil. Pero de eso hablaré más adelante. Wadanohara tiene una premisa algo más original que la de The Gray Garden, y aunque debo admitir que Okegom no pudo despegarse del mismo tipo de conflicto, o nudo, que tiene la historia de su juego anterior, sí que tuvo momentos más emocionantes e intrigantes. Ahora, pasando a los puntos malos sobre Wadanohara, el principal es la mala selección de colores o de algunos conceptos por los que Okegom atravesó, que le dan un aire poco emocionante a los personajes. Colores vivos, como el rojo o el amarillo, hacen más vistosos los escenarios de un juego, pero Okegom escogió un color tan apagado como el azul. Y esto se repite en el patrón de personajes, de los que podemos rescatar algunos muy buenos, como la propia Wadanohara, Sal, Tatsumiya o la Princesa Mikotsu. Todo esto hablando en cuanto a diseño, claro. Por otra parte, se recicló el mismo sistema básico y sencillo de combate que tenía The Gray Garden, donde puedes confiar en que el Botón AUTO hará todo el trabajo y ganarás fácilmente todas las peleas del juego. He de resaltar el añadido de los múltiples finales del juego por parte de Okegom, con la cual se obsesionaría más tarde en Mogeko Castle y sus treinta mil formas de morir, el cual no estuvo presente en The Gray Garden. Delete? center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Jestereir y Tico *'Fecha de publicación:' 2015 *'Original:' ??? *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Fay Sin lugar a dudas, es una historia que recomiendo al 100%. No sólo por su apartado gráfico, que es distinto (mas no uno de los mejores que he visto), que incluye ilustraciones propias para los personajes, sino porque es divertido ver la interacción de los personajes con todos los objetos del entorno, y la historia es de lo más interesante. La temática de la pérdida de recuerdos me encantó desde siempre, y estuvo muy bien implementada en este juego. Le resto puntos por la falta de enemigos (si no los hubieran incluido desde el principio no me molestaría, pero los incluyeron, en sólo un escenario en todo el juego) y porque, para conocer la historia a fondo, debes sacar al menos tres finales, entre los que debe estar el Malo, y no está muy claro cómo has de hacer para sacarlos. Esta falta de inclusión de los recuerdos en los demás finales y la incertidumbre sobre cómo sacar el final malo es molesta, y no habría sido difícil incluir un poco de la verdadera historia en todos los finales si se pensaba un poco. Por lo demás, Delete? tiene un merecido 7.5/10. Utopia center|342px *'Desarrollador:' Shintaro *'Fecha de publicación:' 2014 *'Original:' Japonés *'Plataforma/Engine:' RPG Maker VX Ace *'Traductor:' Maca Utopia tiene una premisa que promete mucho y no cumple tanto como podrías esperar, ya que la conclusión es algo cliché, pero es aceptable, al igual que el desarrollo; es una historia convencional vista antes, de eso no tengo dudas, pero aun así logra atraparte y hacer que te encariñes por un personaje (que no es el protagonista, y eso le resta puntos). Si debiera restarle puntos por algo, sería por el desenvolvimiento final, que es algo bastante esperable en historias como esta, y lo poco aprovechada que fue la primera protagonista. Es un juego corto, que promete y cumple, pero a medias. Sin embargo, es totalmente recomendable. En proceso de jugar: '''Mermaid Swamp' y Re;member.'' En construcción Categoría:Entradas